


The Reason I Breathe Is You

by PersephoneAlmana



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki, Childbirth, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Loki, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Top Thor, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneAlmana/pseuds/PersephoneAlmana
Summary: The battle of asgard is over, but for the god of thunder he felt his heart breaking. To ease the pain in his chest he goes to visit a familiar face that caused the trouble of everything that happened; Loki, that's when truths are revealed and passion comes.





	1. We Shall Be Forever As One

I want us to be together,  
Need us to be a pair,  
And together we shall stay,  
For there are memories to share.  
And for our infinite love,  
An end will never come,  
For we love each other,  
And that is the strongest bond.  
  
I know we will have many fights  
And say things we never truly mean.  
We will make mistakes  
As big as the eye can see.  
And while we will regret those moments,  
We will always forgive,  
For we love each other,  
And that is the strongest bond.  
  
The years will slowly pass us.  
Over age we shall not fuss  
As our hair gets gray  
And our memories starts to fade.  
We shall never forget our lives  
That were so uniquely made,  
For we love each other,  
And that is the strongest bond.  
  


We Shall Be Forever As One.


	2. Prologue

The battle of asgard was over, Loki the trouble maker was in his prison cell once again for helping thor in the battle.

Thor was on earth, he was looking for Jane so that he could be with her. He loved her but somehow to him their was no spark between him and her, he didn't know why. Of course even Odin offered him the throne which he completely given up upon.

There he saw the brown haired beauty, walking up to her he embraced her. "Hello my love." he said softly.

"Hello thor…" she said but their was an unusual coldness in her tone of voice. Thor let go and she turned to him.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Heh, what's wrong?! Look at me I was a complete mess when it came to the battle of asgard, even almost killed!"

"But I saved you…"

"I could handled it myself. Thor, I can't handle myself being around you anymore god I can't even get myself away from the hometown I grew up in."

Thor was confused by this, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm breaking up with you thor it's over between you and me. I already found someone else to be with instead of a god. Goodbye thor." Jane said turning around then walking away from the god of thunder.

Thor felt his heart breaking into million of pieces, sighing he turned around shouted for Heimdall to take him up which the god did.


	3. Brothers

The bright lights of the bifrost faded as Thor trudged out of the bifrost. Heimdall stopped him and he wanted to glare at him, but knew it was just out of concern.  
  
"I'm sorry, I know how much you cared for her," the deep voice told him.  
  
There was no way the guardian couldn't have known. For two years he'd come here every day to see how she was doing. Then when he finally thought he'd find happiness with the woman he loved, the woman he'd given up everything, including the throne for, she'd ended it.  
  
After spending 6 months together, she told him he wasn't intellectual enough for her. He didn't share the same interests and couldn't mentally stimulate her. Yes, the sex had been amazing, but it wasn't enough for her. He wasn't enough and it tore his heart and soul apart.  
  
He couldn't answer Heimdall, just look at him with watery eyes and nod. The long walk down the bifrost to the palace was torturous. He just wanted to get back to his chambers and drown himself in wine for a while.

Loki, the god of mischief, sat in his chair, his arms crossed. Once more he was in his cell. He hated coming here, after all he had helped Thor, his miserable half-brother the one who acts high and mighty around the place now.  
  
To free earth and asgard from the evil that lurked between worlds, he grumbled to himself.  
  
Sitting against the wall, his raven hair was against his shoulders all messy. He did not wore his normal attire, he had to wore a grey shirt and dark pants with no shoes.   
  
He hated this. He hated to stare at the blank walls that had no meanings, he hated Thor most of all. He hated him.

Had it been hours or days since he'd been back? He'd been in a drunken haze since he'd gotten back and wine bottles lined his floor. He found himself missing his brother. Normally when something like this happened it would go to him and spill all his problems. it was a side of the other man no one else had seen and had shown him there was a good, caring side to him.  
  
Frustrated and angry at losing every close to him, Thor picked up one bottle at a time and threw it against the wall, watching it shatter as his heart had. When they were gone, he slumped against the floor breathing hard.  
  
He knew what he had to do even though it wasn't a good idea. Drinking two more bottles to numb himself further, he stumbled from his room and toward the palace dungeons. Most likely all Loki would do would be to ridicule him, but he needed to see him. If for nothing else than to know he was alright. Besides he missed that perfect face he had grown up with.  
  
His shirt half hanging out and his hair untidy, he looked a drunken mess, but didn't care. He shuffled past the blank white cells until he found one with a lone, dark figure. Drawing nearer, he wanted to press his face and hands against the wall, but knew what that would do. Instead he gazed in, drinking in the sight of the other man, hoping there was something of his brother left inside.

Loki had his own eyes closed for a moment till he had heard someone coming into the dungeon, looking up he saw Thor.  
  
To his surprise, the god of thunder was a mess like he was drunk. Loki looked at the male with scowling green eyes, he got to his feet and walked to the window.  
  
"Well, Well, well….if it isn't Thor. What mess you gotten yourself into this time, hmm? You do not look all mighty as you are per-usual. You look terrible like someone threw away a piece of trash." Loki seethed, putting his arms behind his back and leaned  towards his brother with glaring green eyes.   
  
"But that doesn't matter anyway I'm stuck in this place one more time. While you go free."

It surprised him how much he wanted to hear his brother's voice, even if he was being cruel.  
  
"Loki.....I've missed you," he said, his eyes tearing up.  
  
He never would have said that if wasn't so drunk he could barely stand. Thor just stood there for a minute then fell down onto his butt and started laughing and crying at the same time.

Loki's eyes scrunched upward in surprise, the god of thunder missed him? He then scowled at thor, how in the world would his brother miss him? Of all the things, how would he miss him? He was a god of mischief, son of a jotun, and had his own plans foiled of ruling the entire world.  
  
"Get up you pathetic drunk! You have everything that YOU ever wanted! The throne, ruling asgard, even having a future wife by your side!" Loki snapped, he glared furiously at thor.

Thor looked down at his comments.  
  
"I didn't want you in here. And I'm not enough for Jane."  
  
He looked up at Loki with pleading eyes, wanting him to understand. It might look like he had everything, but he felt like he had nothing. He clumsily stood back up.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here."

"You didn't want me here? Oh I doubt that thor, I caused so many troubles for you. You WANTED me here, for all the troubles I have cost you. You wanted me here to rot away with these prisoners and never to be remembered at all. Even for that girl...She wasn't your type anyway." Loki said, looking at the other side of the wall that was across from him, he looked over his shoulder to the blonde.

He wanted to leave and tried to make himself walk away, but couldn't. Thor found himself going closer to the wall, almost touching it.  
  
"Do you really believe I want you locked away? If I knew you wouldn't betray me, I'd take you far away from here."  
  
Again, he would never have considered doing anything like that, but wasn't thinking very clearly.

Loki remained silent, he looked at thor.   
  
"Far away from Asgard? Just like he took…" Loki paused for a moment, he sighed. "Never mind about that. You wanted me to be locked up ever since my trial. You'd would never take me far away from here, thor."

The god of thunder looked at his brother longingly, wanting to hold him. Then he remembered everything that happened, how Loki always turned on him and backed away. He gave him a sad smile.  
  
"I missed you," he said again before turning to walk away.

Loki leaned against the white wall of his cell, he slowly sank onto the ground of the prison. Looking down, he saw an empty bottle, angrily he threw the glass against the wall hearing it shatter he broke down into tears.   
  
In his mind he was screaming: ' _LOOK ONLY AT ME THOR! NOT THAT WOMAN FROM EARTH ONLY ME!'_


	4. Light Of Day

Thor woke up with his head pounding, sprawled across a chair. He blinked his eyes open, trying to remember how he got here. The night before was fuzzy but he there was a vague memory of seeing Loki. 

How could that be the case? He didn't remember any of what might have happened.

The whole time he was getting cleaned up and putting on his armor, it was all he could think about. When had he gone to see his brother? And what had happened? There was a burning desire to see him again, maybe he was just remembering a dream.

He couldn't believe Loki was a hopeless cause. There had to be someway to find the goodness in him and bring it out. He could always go to Odin and have him put in his care, but he didn't trust him. He had to talk to his brother.

Making his way to the prison again, he found Loki's cell and stood quietly in front of it.

"I want to talk to you, but I need to know you will be sincere with me. No tricks, sarcasm or jokes. Do you think you can handle that?"

Loki turned his head to Thor, he had a frown upon his face while looking at the god of thunder.

"Sincere? Ha, should I be sincere to you Thor? You go free at every direction you go, while I am here staying here!!" Loki shouted getting up and punching the wall hard, Loki didn't react to pain when he fist the wall. 

Loki looked at Thor, then walking to the glass that was between him and thor.

"We are NOT BROTHERS! Can you get that in your skull? I am a jotun, a frost giant. Not an asgardian! I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER! DO YOU REALIZE THAT? OR HAS IT LEFT YOUR SKULL?!" Loki asked, looking at the god of thunder.

He just watched Loki as he vented. Thor couldn't blame him, he knew his brother felt like he'd been treated unjustly, even if he didn't see it.

"You will always be my brother. This will probably be your only chance at leaving that cell. Do you want it or not?"

As much as he wanted to help Loki, he wasn't going to beg him to be reasonable.

Hearing this, Loki thought for a moment, this could be his chance to have freedom once more. But he was more thinking this was a trick by his brother to have the warrior's three to mock him.

"Let me out of here thor…." Loki said softly with more composure, he'd had a desire to leave the prison again. He wanted out, he didn't want to stare at the blank walls anymore.

Thor's head tilted to the side. He knew that would get the other man's attention.

"Then answer my questions honestly and I will consider it. Can you do that?"

He hoped Loki could see that he was trying his hardest to trust him and bring him back into his life. His blue eyes scanned the tortured man and his heart ached.

Loki breathed out a sigh.

"Fine I will answer your question thor." he said, he didn't want to answer what the god of thunder wanted from him. All he wanted was out. 

Thor stepped closer so he could try to read Loki's face and see if he was being honest with him.

"Do you feel any remorse at what you've done?"

His whole body vibrated with anxiety, waiting to hear his brother's answer. It meant more to him than he even wanted to admit, the opportunity to have Loki with him again.

Loki looked at thor's blue eyes connecting them with his green ones. 

"Thor...I do not know if I can answer that question." Loki said, he wanted to look away from the god of thunder but did not.

He was the one to break eye contact and looked away disappointed.

"Even now you can't give me a straight answer, when your freedom hangs in the balance."

Sighing, he decided to try one more time.

"This is the last question I will ask you and then I'm leaving."

He looked back, his heart clearly showing in his face.

"Do you care about me at all?"

"What do you think Thor? All those days of trying to grab your attention with my foolishness and mischief, even if it means destroying things. I was trying to get your attention and for you to look at me only not that earth woman." Loki admitted turning around not facing Thor he crossed his arms, he looked at the wall again then to Thor.

He was clearly startled at the answer, not expecting Loki to say anything along those lines. His heart beat a little faster, hoping it was true. If it was, he felt guilty too, but he could fix this.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

"I will go to father and have him release you into my care. I'm trusting you not to betray me."

With a small smile, he left and found Odin in his meeting chambers. It took a long time to convince him, but finally the king gave him permission to remove his brother from the prison.

With a lighter disposition, he made his way back to Loki, a big smile on his face.

"Let's get you out of there. You do have to wear these though," he said holding up a set of cuffs with a line, strikingly similar to a leash.

Loki half smiled, he was now smelling freedom at his nose once more. He glanced to the cuffs, was Thor going to lead him out of here like a dog? Could be, he didn't want him to escape on him.

Thor deactivated the cell wall and walked into where Loki stood.

"Hold out your hands."

He put the cuffs on his wrists and kept the attached cord in his own grip.

"Let's go, brother," he said giving him a quick squeeze around the shoulders.

It felt so good to be able to hug the other man again, he felt his heart tug in a strange way. Dismissing it, he led him from the prison and into the palace.

Loki grunted, he forgotten how tight thor's hugs could be. As a child he couldn't stand the blonde's tight hugs against his skinny frame. He followed his brother with the cuffs around his wrists. In the corner of his eye, he saw the bright sunlight once more he winced at the brightness. He looked at everything again, as slowly memories came to him again.

Thor brought Loki to the door of his bedroom.

"You are going to have to stay with me until I know I can trust you. When I think you are ready I will take the cuffs from you and give you more freedom."

He put a hand on his shoulder with a smile.

"If you were telling the truth and wanted my attention, you have it. I'm going to be keeping you busy."

The blonde opened the door and led Loki inside. His brother had been in here before on occassion, but never for long. The room was large and there was a desk and a bookshelf, although the shelf was on the small side and didn't have much for a selection. Thor tended to be more active.

A second bed had been brought in for Loki and he took the end of the chain in his hand and hooked it to a metal loop attached at the end. That would give the god of mischief some freedom, but keep him from going to far.

Thor went to sit on the edge of his own bed, watching the other man to see what he would do. It made him happy to get his brother out of the cell, but he was worried he was going to try something. No, he was certain he was going to try something and just hoped he would be ready when it happened.

Loki sat there, he'd did not know that if Thor wanted him to talk or anything. Since he'd remember from a guard, told him clear as a bell not to say a word once he was freed. But this was his brother, why wasn't he speaking to him?

Thor frowned, worried something was wrong with Loki.

"Are you angry with me, brother?"

He didn't think the other man would be as he'd gotten him out of his cell, but he was certainly acting like it. Thor started to take his boots off and sat back against the head of his bed, putting his feet up. He rested his hands on his stomach and watched the other man curiously, trying not to be obvious about it.

"I have some tasks that were given to me I need to complete and I'm going to have you go with me. It'll be fun," he said with a smile, hoping to lighten the mood.

Loki looked over at thor in curiosity of what he meant by that. Of course he didn't know what the god of thunder wanted from him, he was completely blank about it.

A frown settled on his face and disappointment tugged at his heart. It seemed Loki wouldn't talk to him. He couldn't blame him, and wanted to unchain him and let him free, but he knew that would lead to disaster. Just remembering what had happened before kept him from seriously considering it.

Thor got back up and went over to his desk that had a bowl of fruit on it. He always made sure to keep food in his room in case he got hungry. Picking it up, he went back over and sat down on his bed again.

"Would you like an apple Loki?"

He wasn't sure if he would even answer him, knowing how stubborn his brother could be. But at least he had offered.

Loki stared at the red shining apple, to his shock his stomach gurgled in hunger. 

"Yes...Thor. all they give to the prisoners in the dungeon was always stale bread and water no rich foods." he said.

Thor smiled and handed him an apple.

"You can have as much as you want to eat."

He brought the bowl of food closer so the other man could reach it. The blonde finished his own piece of fruit and threw it at the trash can in the corner making it in.

"Yes!" he said happily.

The he got up and headed toward the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a bath. Please behave until I get back."

He knew there probably wasn't much Loki could do, but he also knew how clever he could be.

Loki gave a nod to his brother, he bit into the apple the taste was great, he could remembered that he had an apple when he had freedom. He was leaning against a tree while reading a book.

Thor slid his clothes off and climbed into the hot water, letting it relax him. He didn't even realize how stressed he was until then. Taking care of his brother was going to be hard and he was worried he wouldn't be able to do a good job.

His thoughts drifted a little and he found himself thinking about Loki. It was nice to have him where he knew he was safe and he enjoyed being with him, even if he was being difficult.

Odin had given him tasks in exchange for letting him keep the other man out of prison. Some might be difficult but maybe Loki would be able to help him. If he could see that he could trust him again, he would finally be able to unchain him.

The water started to cool and he decided to get out and get dressed. Thor went back over and noticed his brother had eaten some more. He was glad he wouldn't be hungry. Feeling nervous about the other man's reaction, he sat next to him on his bed.

"I'd like to talk to you about tomorrow. About what we have to do."

He paused a moment before continuing.

"Father is sending us to Nifelheim to retrieve a magical lute that was taken. It's in the forest of illusion. Do you know anything about it?"

"The forest of illusions is a death-trap thor, a person I knew went inside the forest but never returned luckily I did a barrier around me and saw that he had fallen to his death. Possibly by an illusion that the forests have caste upon him. But here is my advice do NOT fall for the illusions that the forest gives, if you fall into it's trap then you'll be dead." Loki said, as he put a hand through his raven hair.

Happiness washed over him at Loki's advice. He knew the other man would be able to help him and was glad he was bringing him with him.

"Thank you Loki. I'll try my best, but you know I have trouble spotting magical illusions. I'm going to need you to help me while we're there."

Thor had to resist wrapping his brother into a hug, he was so overjoyed. He had a good feeling they were going to be able to make it through what lay before them. As long as they could stay together.

Loki gave a nod to Thor, his eyes drooped with heaviness, he was on the spare. He hadn't felt anything comfortable in a while, leaning back he slowly closed his eyes, he sighed and fell asleep.


	5. Nightmares

He saw Loki falling asleep and with a smile ruffled his hair before going back to his own bed. Thor lay down, getting comfortable and turned over to look at his brother sleeping.

When they were younger he would do this, just spend hours staring at the perfect face of the other man without him knowing. He had never met anyone more beautiful and didn't think Loki even knew how handsome he was. A part of him wanted to tell his brother he had nothing to be insecure about, but it would just seem strange and awkward.

Loki's words in the cell came back to him about wanting his attention. It was hard for him to believe, but for once the other man had seemed sincere. A small hope bloomed in him that they could have the relationship they once did.

His eyes traveled over the long body, watching his chest rise and fall, and that made him happy just to know he was alive and safe with him. It had been hard on him when Loki was in prison, but he had felt like he didn't have a choice. And it was true he had been so immersed in Jane he hadn't thought about it much.

Thoughts of the mortal woman made his heart ache again. He knew he shouldn't let her get to him. He was a god after all. Making him leave was her loss, not his. But he couldn't shake that lingering feeling that maybe he was too stupid to be good company.

If that was true, then why had his friends and brother put up with him all this time. He sighed, not knowing the answer. It must just be Jane. His troubled thoughts kept him awake for a long time before he finally drifted to sleep.

Loki was in a dream, he was dreaming about the children he bore over the years at the age of 15. Then seeing odin taking them away separating them in the darkest parts of Asgard, even having one of his children being with odin the horse; Sleipnir, of course he was allowed to see the horse but not for very long.

A silent tear came down his cheeks. He could hear himself as a young man begging odin not to hide the children in the darkest corners of Asgard. Corners that no one would ever reach or would return.

Thor's eyes shot open, the feeling something was wrong waking him up. He looked over to Loki twitching as if having bad dreams. It was the sound of the chains faintly rattling that had brought him out of slumber. Looking closer, he could see a tear running down his brother's face and he was dumbfounded. Loki never cried.

Quietly, he got out of bed, and sat next to the other man. Hesitantly he rubbed him on the back, hoping it would make him feel better.

Loki felt the calming sensation and stopped shaking.

A strange feeling came over him as his brother stilled. There really was something scared and lonely inside him. It wasn't just evil that had consumed the other man and his hope grew. Knowing he would probably be angry, Thor lay down next to him and put his arms around the sleeping body. He wanted to hold him and bring him any kind of comfort that he could.

"Lost….Darkest corners of asgards…Unreachable.." Loki murmured in his sleep, he was shaking and wanting to wake up but this was a dream that brought him nightmares.

Thor leaned up, looking at Loki, brushing the hair back from his face.

"It's alright, brother. You don't have to be afraid," he told him speaking gently, trying not to wake him.

He found his heart going out to the other man, quickly slipping into something new and different. But he had to be careful and guarded himself from giving in to the soft spot in his soul. It was one thing to care for him, another to trust him.

Loki shook gently but once he felt thor's hand he was comforted in his arms.

After the shaking stopped, he waited a while to make sure his brother slept peacefully before laying back down, keeping his arm over the other man's body. The smell of Loki's hair so close to his nose was overwhelming and he breathed it in deeply. It reminded him of when they were younger and brought him his own comfort. It didn't take long before he was sleeping as well.

But one thing he had in question was that he heard loki murmured something about the unreachable dark corners of asgard. What was it about?


	6. I will never find another lover sweeter than you

Dawn entered the calm room, Loki opened his eyes. He yawned a bit, he felt arms around his body looking over he saw Thor. He didn't know why the god of thunder was holding him close to his chest, he was confused to say at least. 

He felt movement and woke up slowly and reluctantly. Thor couldn't remember when he'd slept that good before. Seeing Loki staring at him questioningly, he sat up, suddenly embarrassed.

"Uh, you were having a nightmare."

"A Nightmare?" Loki asked, then he remembered but he didn't want too remember of what the dream he had was about. The blonde wouldn't understand.

He looked at his brother curiously.

"You don't remember? Whatever it was, it seemed pretty bad."

Thor ran a hand through his hair unconsciously trying to straighten it.

"I...." Loki started but didn't want to tell him about it.

He could see Loki's hesitation and gave him a smile.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

The blonde was just glad his brother hadn't been angry with him for climbing into his bed and holding him all night. A big part of him wished he could do it every night. At some point he was going to have to examine these new feelings, but purposely avoided it for now.

"We should get going Thor...Odin doesn't want us to be a little late." Loki said to his brother.

The blonde sighed, knowing his brother was right.

"Ok, I just need to get dressed."

Thor went to his wardrobe and got his armor before placing it on the bed. He was nervous about this forest of illusion. The only way they would survive is if Loki could spot any dangers in time. In a way, he was trusting him with his life.

He pulled his clothes off, throwing them on his bed before getting his armor on. It took a while to get all the pieces on and right.

Loki gotten up but then he felt being tugged right back down again, he looked then remembered Thor had to keep him in these shackles so he wouldn't run off.

Thor heard the chains pulling Loki back and felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to unhook you. You could have said something."

He unclipped the connecting end and attached it to a loop on his belt.

"I'm ready I guess. Is there anything you need to do before we go?"

Loki got up, rubbing his wrist he shook his head to the god of thunder.

"Alright, time for an adventure then!" he said loudly with a big smile, hitting Loki on the shoulder.  
  
Loki jerked himself a bit from the forced hit on his shoulder, he grumbled to himself and rubbed the spot where his brother had hit him. The Raven haired male had to admit to himself that he did missed getting a slap on the shoulder from Thor, but he wouldn't admit it.

This was something he was familiar with and made him excited. They headed to the bifrost and found Heimdall at his usual post.

"Good morning, Heimdall! We shall be going to Neifelheim today."

The dark skinned god looked him and Loki over before answering.

"On a quest for your father?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Because no one would go there otherwise. Especially alone with him."

Thor knew how much the tall god harbored against his brother and tried not to let it get to him.

"We'll be fine, thanks," he said coldly

Loki made no eye contact with the other god. Knowing that he could sense the coldness in heimdall, he did not blame him for being cold towards him.

Thor grabbed Loki's arm and went to stand in front of the entrance with him. Heimdall put the sword in and they were suddenly pulled down to the other planet. The blonde looked around to get their bearings and saw the edge of the forest in front of them. Or at least he hoped that's what he was seeing.

"It looks like we need to go that way," he said pointing.

"That is the correct way thor." Loki said, looking where thor was pointing at.

"Good."

They started toward the woods, Thor watching carefully to make sure nothing tried to attack or surprise them. He was feeling antsy by the time they entered the forest. This had been too easy and he was worried they were just starting.

"The right." Loki said, with his green eyes he could see things that were illusions since he was a god of mischief he practically knew what mischief was.

Thor immediately went the direction his brother said, not sure what he had seen that he hadn't. His fingers played along the top of Mjolnir, ready to grab it if he needed.

"This lute is supposed to be in the exact center of the forest and guarded by tree spirits," he told Loki quietly.

"Yes the lute is at the exact center of the forest, even guarded by tree spirits. But the tree spirits can be feisty when someone wants to take the lute from this forest." Loki said.

There was a rustling sound to their right and Thor's head spun that direction. He couldn't see anything and it stopped when he looked that way. His hand tightened on the handle of his hammer and he looked to Loki.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered.

"Yes, I heard it. Looks like the guardian heard us since we are after the lute and all." Loki stated.

Loki's confirmation made him take the hammer in his hand and look around. He couldn't see anything but could hear the guardian moving occasionally. Suddenly he found himself spinning up and over, a vine having wrapped itself around his foot and pulling him up to hang from one of the trees.

"Watch out Loki, the plants can move on their own!"

He leaned up and smashed at the vine with Mjolnir, making it release him. Thor fell to the ground in a pile and pulled himself back up quickly to be ready for the next attack.

Loki dodged, but he could not see was another vine came at him, getting out of the way, he threw a ball of magic at the snake. It squealed with terror, another came up behind him,  they grasped every part of his body. Two were wrapped at his wrists, ankles and one vine on his neck tightening around his throat. He was struggling to breathe.

Thor saw Loki get snagged and wanted to curse. He'd been afraid the plants would get smarter and make it harder to escape their grasp. He threw his hammer at the vine holding the other man, then felt himself slammed to the ground. The guardian hit him from behind and he looked up to see what he was fighting. A huge green cross between a man and a tree was standing over him.

He rolled to the side, calling the hammer back and saw that Loki was still trapped.

"Surrender now and I swear you will not be harmed," he said to the guardian.

His answer was a strange sounding chuckle. Spinning Mjolnir, he struck at the guardian that shattered into small pieces and he smiled thinking he'd won. The blonde was able to hit each vine until Loki was released, catching him as he fell.

But the sound of leaves moving caught his attention and he looked back to see the guardian reassembling itself.

Loki coughed hard and gasped for air, he was trembling terribly but he was lucky that he was alive.

Groaning with frustration, Thor positioned himself for battle. He saw Loki having trouble and wanted to help him, but he had to find a way to defeat this monster. He ran at it, striking with his weapon, but every blow only shattered it for a moment and it would reform. After what seemed an endless time of fruitless effort, he stopped, exhausted and sweating. Putting his hands on his legs, he looked to Loki and got an idea.

"Loki, can you conjure fire?"

"Yes...Yes...I...I can..." Loki said, but his head pounded with the sound of his blood against his ears.

He wondered why Loki seem so detached from the fight. If something happened to him, his brother was sure to be the next to go. Thor decided to try his lightening. He called it down and had it strike the guardian and his heart lept when a small spark started. Using his hammer he caused a breeze to fan it and soon their enemy was in flames, thrashing around crazily. He waited until the main fire died down then threw Mjolnir at it, watching it crumble into ashes. This time it didn't get back up. Grinning with relief he glanced at the other man.

"Let's see if we can find this lute."

Loki nodded he wanted to walk forward but founded himself falling on the ground. 

Thor saw how hard it was for his brother to get up and put a hand on his arm to help him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Thor…" Loki said, but it was a lie he wasn't fine. He was nearly strangled to death, but he wanted to help Thor on finding the Lute the all-father wanted.

He wasn't sure if he should believe his brother, but didn't want to argue with him. Thor looked around and everything seemed quiet.

"Let's get this thing and get out of here," he told Loki, putting an arm around his waist to help him walk.

He headed in the direction that had caused them to get attacked, assuming that was the right way.

Loki looked forward but with the strangle his eyesight became blurry, colors melted together. But he knew he had to keep walking with Thor.

Thor saw the lute in a clearing and started to approach it, still half carrying his brother. Suddenly he stopped. Something didn't feel right. He looked to Loki, hoping he could see something he didn't.

"Is this truly the lute, Loki? Or a decoy?"

Loki put his hands against the lute and gently strum against the metallic strings it made a sound. "IT sounds real, but I have not been close to this." Loki said, he looked at his brotherto give him a nod.

Thor nodded, taking Loki's word for it.

"I believe you, let's get back before something else happens."

Following his brother's directions to avoid going the wrong way, they made it back to the biforst site and he called to Heimdall to return them. The rainbow colors swirled around them and they were pulled back to Asgard.

Thor was worried about Loki and held onto him.

"I'm going to take you to the healers. You don't look so good."

Loki had his head against Thor's shoulder, it was true he didn't look good, his hair was now wavy and was covering his eyes.

The palace was still far from here and he didn't think Loki would be able to make it that far. Thor picked him up and carried him, knowing he was too weak to resist. As he walked toward the palace, his conscious began to bother him. His brother had been safer in his cell than with him.

His selfish desires to ease his doubts about putting him in prison and wanting to be with the other man had led him here. As much as it seemed like it was a bad decision, he couldn't bear sending him back there. The feeling of the light body against him as he carried him, sent warm tingles through him, making him think. What was it that was happening? As the answer began to form, becoming clear in his mind, he quickly stomped it out. He couldn't let himself believe he would ever feel that way.

Thor growled at the guards that came to meet them, causing them to back away. No one was going to take the other man from him and he made sure to get him to the healing room as quickly as possible. Laying him on the table, the doctors rushed over to see what they could do. He stood back and watched silently, anxiously hoping they could tell him something good.

"My Lord." a doctor said approaching thor and bowing.

"The condition of Loki is alright, just some bruising around his neck, wrists and ankles but he is going to be ok."

A big sigh of relief came from him at the doctor's words.

"Thank you, my friend, I'll do my best to take care of him."

Thor went to his brother and gave him a smile.

"We did it, Loki. We got the lute. Can you walk?"

Loki gave a soft nod, turning gently over he placed his feet on the ground and began to wobble a bit. He nearly collapsed on the ground, luckily for him Thor caught him. Loki put an arm around Thor's neck for support.

"I...I need to lay down…" Loki said, a little bit clear to hear him.

Thor looked into his eyes, concerned and picked his brother up.

"I'll take you back," he said softly, bringing Loki to his room.

He laid him on his bed and sat next to him. The blonde knew he should chain him, but didn't have the heart to do it while he was like this.

"I have something that will help," he told him before getting up and going to a drawer in the desk. He pulled out a jar of ointment and brought it over. Dipping his fingers in, he brought some out and rubbed it onto the other man's wrists.

He noticed how smooth and flawless the skin under his hands was and swallowed softly. Then he got more of the healing mixture and ran his fingers along the bruises on Loki's neck. His mouth had gone dry and he couldn't explain how his body was reacting to the gentle touches.

Finishing as quickly as he could, he took the jar back and put it away. Strange things were going through his body and he didn't know how to react. He felt the need to get out of there, to spar or fight something, but he couldn't leave the other man alone. Instead he walked out to his balcony, gripping the edge of the rail as he looked over Asgard, trying to come to terms with his feelings.

Loki felt the other man's touches upon his neck but one thing he wanted to do was to tell him and admit to him that he loved him. Before he had a chance he saw Thor out on the balcony. Sitting up carefully, he looked at the other man.

"Thor…" he said, hoping he would understand his feelings. He was nervous but he knew that it had to be said, he didn't know if the blonde would accept his feelings or not. If he did or didn't the raven haired male was ready to accept it.

He heard Loki calling to him and went back inside, hoping he was still alright. The other man was sitting up and that made him feel better. He approached him, stopping at the bottom of the bed.

"Did you need something?"

Loki slowly blushed, "No...But...Thor...I...I...I..I love you. I loved you for a very long time when we were little I was confused about the emotion...But now I know. I love you thor." Loki said, he looked in Thor's deep sea eyes, what he saw from his Brother's reaction was shock and happiness.

Thor shifted his hand so that it was cupping Loki's cheek.

"I'm glad that you did," he whispered.

Hesitantly he leaned closer, letting his lips brush against the other man's. Sparks ignited in his soul, overshadowing anything that Jane had done to him.

Loki felt the god of thunder's lips brushed his lips that's when he gently placed his lips against thors he was tasting every inch of the god of thunder's mouth. It felt so good, he loved the soft lips of his brother's. This kiss would over-shadow everything Jane has done to Thor.

Thor's mind started to throw a million reasons at him why this was a bad idea. And he didn't care about any of them. He put a hand at the back of Loki's neck and pressed him closer, opening for his mouth for him while using his tongue to taste the other man.

The love that streamed through his veins felt pure and untainted, unlike anything before. This was right and he realized for the first time, he'd found the one person he belonged with.

Loki blushed deeper as he felt the wet muscle of the god of thunder in his mind. He knew that thor thought this was wrong, but to him this was right he wanted to have him as his own, to love, to care for.   
  
He broke the kiss to look into the beautiful green eyes, his own clouded with desire.

"I love you too Loki. I always have. I was just too stupid to realize it."

Thor went back to the sweet mouth, missing the heat already. His hands slid down the slender body, fire spreading from his fingers up into his arms. He suddenly wanted to feel the soft, silky skin under the leather he was touching.

His lips travelled to Loki's jaw and over to his ear where he licked and sucked at the tender lobe.

"Th...Thor!" Loki moaned out in pleasure at the touches.

Not able to stop himself any more, he pushed the coat off from the other man and pulled his shirt over his head. It was almost too much to believe that he had the gorgeous body all to himself. He wanted to taste the long lines of his neck, but the bruises were still there and he avoided that area, licking and biting at the  thin shoulders.

His hands finally found the heated flesh of his body and he traced the outline of every part of him, starting with his ribs down to the top of his pants. Thor's lips followed and he moaned against Loki's chest, the taste and smell of his skin driving him mad with desire.

Loki moaned slowly at the touch of the other man's lips against his own body shivered from the other man.

Thor returned to the hot mouth he had abandoned, capturing the lips with his running his hands into Loki's hair, holding his head close.

"Tell me what you want, Loki. I'll stop or keep going, it's up to you."

He wanted the other man, but could wait if he had to. This love they were feeling as new and fragile and he didn't want to damage it in any way. He finally felt the closeness he'd been looking for his whole life and wasn't going to do anything to lose it.

Loki felt his heart thumping in his chest fast, he wanted this. He wanted Thor to be with him forever, even he still wanted passion from thor.

"Keep going thor…" Loki said, he felt his blood coursing through his veins in adrenaline of pleasure from him. 

Thor responded with a fierce kiss full of longing and need. Just knowing Loki wanted him too made him burn with desire. He gently pushed him back so he was laying on the bed and laid kisses down his chest to the top of his pants. The blonde stopped for a minute to enjoy the soft skin of his belly while he rubbed his hand over the bulge at the other man's crotch.

Loki stifled a gasp when he felt the god of thunder's hand against his crotch. He wanted this he really wanted this from thor, he wanted to feel Thor in him. 

The hardness teased him and when he couldn't hold back any longer, he pulled the rest of Loki's clothes off, leaving him bare on the bed. His eyes scanned the beautiful body as he positioned himself between the other's legs. Thor had only done this a couple times, but it wasn't difficult. He wrapped his lips around the head of the other man's cock, sucking gently as his fingers massaged his balls. The blonde released him briefly to run his tongue along the erect shaft then took him completely into his mouth. His tongue swirled against the heat and he had to keep himself from moaning at the sweet taste of his brother.

Loki withered pleasure, he could feel his own member growing hard. Reaching his hand he grasp thor's head wanting to feel the god of thunder's mouth around him, pleasing him, wanting more and more.

Thor could feel the swelling in his mouth and how close Loki was already. He let the other man slide from his mouth, moving over him. Placing kisses to his mouth and the side of his face, he looked at him.

"I want you so much. Can I take you Loki?"

His blues eyes shined with the passion he was feeling as he reached down to stroke Loki's length as he waited for him to answer.

"Yes...Take over me Thor! Please I'm begging you!" Loki shrieked.

A shiver of excitement and anticipation went through him. He had never expected his brother to want him just as badly. Thor didn't take the time to undress, he just pulled his aching member out and slowly pressed it into the other man. His heart was racing and he groaned at how tight and wonderful it felt. The blonde looked down, his eyes glazed with lust, making sure he wasn't hurting the man under him. He let him adjust to the size of him before he began to move in the hot tunnel, his breath catching. Loki was so beautiful and felt so good, he couldn't believe it.

Loki's breath caught in his throat once Thor entered him. He groaned on how wonderful it was with his green eyes, he looked at his brother and gave a nod to him to go fast and pick up speed. 

Thor slowly increased his motions, picking up speed and intensity, penetrating harder and deeper into the other man.

"You...you feel so good," he cried, getting lost in the pleasure.

Looking down, he saw the other man's cock bobbing enticingly and reached down to stroke it.

Loki moaned as he held the sheets in his hands. His raven hair was sprawl underneath him some of it came to his forehead, his body moved along with each thrust Thor gave him. He wrapped his legs around thor's waist keeping him in his lock.

He looked down at the man he was violating, seeing how beautiful he was. The look of pleasure on his face was driving Thor to a new level of passion and he couldn't control his hips as they slammed into the slender body. He could feel an orgasm building, his balls tightening as he got close.

Loki felt thor slamming into him and he gave out a howl, he could feel Thor hitting a spot deep within him. It was driving him to the edge! He could feel his own member throbbing ready to release.   
  
"Th...Thor...I...I...I...I'm...g..g...g...going to cum!" he said.

"God, yes, Loki!"

Thor exploded inside the other man, his hips jerking against him as he released. His hand worked automatically, pulling on the Loki's cock, even while he brained seemed to shut down from the overload of pleasure. He wanted to feel his brother's cum on him, cementing in his mind that he had enjoyed it as much as he did.

Loki gave out a scream as he released his cum on the god of thunder. He collapsed after all the passion was done.

Thor left his brother's body and moved next to him, taking him into his arms and kissing him feverishly all over his face. Then he stopped with a sheepish grin.

"I can't even tell you how happy I am right now Loki. I can't believe how blind I've been all this time. You're everything I've needed and I didn't even know."

He brushed the other man's hair back from where it had fallen in front of his face.

Loki gave a  smile to Thor, knowing that with all of the pride Thor had inside of him made him realized that he, Loki, loved him from the very start. He brushed thor's blonde hair away from the beautiful blue eyes of the god of thunder.

He could see how tired Loki was and knew he'd been through a lot.

"Is there anything I can get you or do you want to just rest?"

Thor felt a little guilty about having sex with his brother after everything he'd just been through, but it wasn't like he'd been thinking.   
  
His love had just taken over and he didn't regret a minute of it.

The Raven-haired male could sense that Thor felt guilty of having sex with him, he of course did not regret it having sex with Thor. He loved it, often times when Thor as a teen would brag about having sex with other fair maidens, which he would feel left out in the pleasure of having his own virginity gone.   
  
Now laying here besides a man that he finally confessed his love for, he was happy.  
  
"Rest. Just rest." Loki said, he leaned to give Thor a kiss on his lips before settling down his head against the pillow and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is Sealed With A Kiss, but it is going to be revised. I added a new title, so yeah enjoy!


End file.
